Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)
Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince is an upcoming video game being developed by Electronic Arts and published by Electronic Arts. The game will coincide with the theatrical release of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. The game will be released on June 30, 2009, on the Mac OS X, Microsoft Windows, Nintendo DS, PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Portable, Wii, and Xbox 360 platforms. IGN. EA Announces Half-Blood Prince IGN. Accessed April 23, 2008. Known Content * Quidditch * Wizard Duels * Potion making * Hogwarts free-roaming (similar to the previous Harry Potter game, Order of the Phoenix) * Fully accessible areas including the Horcrux cave * Missions at Night * Ron's Love-life * Multiplayer mode Confirmed locations thumb|300px|right * Hogwarts ** Quidditch pitch ** Astronomy Tower ** Potions Classroom ** Boathouse ** Viaduct ** Front Gates ** Great Hall ** Grand Staircase ** Bathroom ** Hagrid's Hut * Horcrux Cave * The Burrow * Spinner's End Gameplay Wii The game will utilise the Wii Remote features as it did in the Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix video game.IGN. EA Announces Half-Blood Prince IGN. Accessed April 23, 2008.. But unlike the previous game, players can now also use the motion sensing and vibration features to brew potions. Potion brewing involves following a complex recipe one step at a time. The steps include picking up vials of liquid, shaking them (by shaking the Wii Remote) until they froth, and tipping the Wii Remote to pour it into the mixture, being very careful not to pour in too much. Another possible step is stirring the mixture with the Wii Remote until it changes color. If it starts vibrating, that is the sign to move away before it blows up.videogamer.com. Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Hands-on videogamer.com. Accessed April 26, 2008. Harry Potter can duel against Draco Malfoy in a Duelling Room with a long platform, similar to the one seen in the second film, but wider to allow dodging of spells. Moving in order to dodge is done with the Nunchuk Control Stick, while casting spells is done with Wii Remote and Nunchuk gestures. Combat spells currently implemented include a shield spell (likely "Protego") cast by crossing the Wii Remote and Nunchuk, a standard attack spell by striking downwards with the Wii Remote, a charged version by holding the Wii Remote up for longer first, and a more powerful attack spell by swinging the Wii Remote and Nunchuck to the left.videogamer.com. Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Hands-on videogamer.com. Accessed April 26, 2008. There will also be 2-player Quidditch & Duelling. Nintendo DS In the Nintendo DS version of the game, the Stylus will be used, once again, for spells as well as mini-games such as Gobstones, squashing magic beans for potions, and Exploding Snap PSP The Game-Mechanics will be different in the PSP version, because of the lack of the right analogstick. Detailed information about the mechanics is missing. Nintendo DS version The DS version of the game will have 6 "environmental" spells including Accio and Incendio and 12 combat spells. The game will be free roaming with mini quests as well as following the story linePocket Gamer. Pocket Gamer. [http://www.pocketgamer.co.uk/r/DS/Harry+Potter+and+the+Half-Blood+Prince/news.asp?c=6609 Hands on with Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince DS Pocket Gamer] (Accessed April 24, 2008). PlayStation 3 The game will use SIXAXIS controls or the right analog stick just like the previous game, but this time it will include DUALSHOCK 3 vibration capability. Also, it will include use of the PS3's trophy system. PC A keyboard and mouse will be used, just like the previous game and the controls will be easier to use. Xbox 360 Spells are cast with the control stick just like the previous game Playstation 2 Spells are cast with the control stick just like the previous game. thumb|300px|right Characters * Tom Felton as Draco Malfoy * Bonnie Wright as Ginny Weasley * Rupert Grint as Ron Weasley * Daniel Radcliffe as Harry Potter (appearance), voiced by Unconfirmed * Jim Broadbent as Horace Slughorn (appearance), voiced by Unconfirmed * Alan Rickman as Severus Snape (appearance), voiced by Unconfirmed * Helena Bonham Carter as Bellatrix Lestrange (appearance), voiced by Unconfirmed * Michael Gambon as Albus Dumbledore (appearance), voiced by Unconfirmed * Helen McCrory as Narcissa Malfoy (appearance), voiced by Unconfirmed Spells These are all the confirmed spells. The game also contains some new spells, like Lumos. Attacking Spells * Petrificus Totalus * Stupefy * Levicorpus Defensive Spells * Expelliarmus * Protego Charms * Wingardium Leviosa * Lumos * Accio * Incendio External links *Press Release at TEAMXBOX.com *Game Screenshots *Half-Blood Prince (video game) complete list of Missions See also Category:Video games (real-world)